


Thank You

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [18]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Other, Thank You Card, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You get a thank you card from the Turks.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 49





	Thank You

It was a long day where you had run up and down several flights of stairs several times. Right when you would sit down to work on checking e-mails, the phones would ring and you’d have to go off running. Sure, you would have taken the elevators if they weren’t under maintenance. You were seven hours into your shift and you didn’t have time to actually take a lunch break. Or any break for that matter.

The phones had finally stopped their screeching. With a sigh, you flopped down onto your desk chair and closed your eyes. The lull of darkness and stilling your mind was a seductive temptress, but you shook your head of her manipulative grasp and forced yourself to log back onto your computer. You still have several e-mail accounts to check.

In fact, you had six e-mail accounts to check. Each one served a specific purpose to better sort out a purpose. Luckily, that also meant that each e-mail didn’t have too much traffic. Getting through them would only take a few minutes.

After a few clicks, forwards, and replies, the e-mails were finished. You took a deep breath and stretched through the aches of your tightly woven muscles. You stood up and went towards the digital whiteboard displaying all appointments for management staff. Then, you paused when you saw there was an envelope with your name taped next to the screen.

Quickly, you grabbed it. Your minds raced at the thought that you perhaps missed a memo. Or maybe it was a pink slip informing you that you’ve been terminated from your position as an administrative assistant for Shinra Electric Power Company. You had only been there for a few weeks and your heart shattered at the thought.

You slipped a card out of the envelope. Tears gathered up in your eyes. It was a thank you card. On the inside, all of the Turks had written a small message and signed it. Your shoulders shook and you brought a hand up to your eyes to wipe away the tears, but they were happy ones.

The phone started to ring, with the pitch you could tell it was an internal call. Looking over, you ran over to your desk and answered it before it could ring for a second time.

“This is [Y/N],” you stated, though it sounded like you were crying.

“Are you okay?” Tseng’s voice questioned over the phone.

“I got your card, now I’m crying. Thank you!” you said while laughing and crying at the same time.

Tseng let out a light chuckle. “We were the ones thanking you. You’ve made our jobs all the easier and we wanted to let you know how much we appreciated it.”

“I appreciate that you appreciate it,” you sniffled. “Now, was there something I could help you with, Tseng?”

Tseng paused for a moment. It was as if he was contemplating what he was going to say. “I was wanting to see if you’d like to go out to dinner with me.” He was silent for a brief second but quickly shot out the next sentence. “As a thank you, of course.”

“You don’t have to do that,” you laughed lightly. “I’m really just doing my job.”

“Please.” Tseng sounded desperate. It was a tone you’ve never heard him use before.

“Alright, if you insist.”

“I do.”


End file.
